Light emitting diodes (LED) light sources are more efficient than most forms of widely used lamps, for example incandescent, high intensity discharge (HID) light sources or the like. One advantage of using LED sources is that the LEDs are more efficacious than incandescent light and more efficacious than some fluorescent and low wattage HID light sources. Another advantage to LED usage is that the LEDs may be configured as low voltage, low energy (UL Class 2) devices. This illuminates shock and fire hazards of high or line voltage connections. Another advantage of the LED light sources is that of the longer life when compared to other light forms. Typically LEDs will degrade only to 70% lumen output in 50,000 hours of operation with proper thermal management. Another advantage over fluorescent lighting is the ability of the LED light source to operate in cold weather, and, with proper thermal management, in hot environments. Yet, another advantage is the ability of the LED light source to dim over wide temperature ranges as well as the resistance to vibration, as compared to incandescent, HID or fluorescent light sources.
Along with these advantages, one perceived disadvantage of LED light sources is that the light LEDs, which are typically used for illumination, have a cool color. However, these LEDs are more efficient, providing higher lumen per watt, than warmer lights.
Given the foregoing deficiencies, it would be desirable to provide a high efficiency of cool light LED while also producing a warm color which is more desirable to a person utilizing the light from the LED source.